1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for implementing electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively performing a clock adjustment procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for implementing electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively implementing electronic devices may create substantial challenges for device designers. For example, enhanced demands for effectively implementing electronic devices may require more system processing power and require additional hardware or software resources. An increase in processing or software requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capabilities to perform various advanced processing operations may provide additional benefits to device users, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that utilizes a multi-core processor to effectively process various types of digital data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing electronic devices is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective techniques for implementing electronic devices remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.